Potter la fractale
by artemis69
Summary: Ca a l'air d'un nawak, mais ça n'en est pas un. Je ne peux pas résumer sans spoiler cette mini fic,donc c'est à vos risques et périls xD où quand maths et fanfiction se rencontrent


**Disclaimer** : Ils appartiennent à JK Rowling, malheureusement, quand on voit avec qui termine notre survivant adoré.

**Couple** : Pas vraiment, enfin vous verrez

**Note du champi** : Je sais que ça à l'air d'un nawak, mais ça n'en est pas un. Même si je me dis de plus en plus que les idées de fic pendant les maths, je ferais mieux de les oublier direct xD

Bonne lecture .

**Potter la fractale :**

« Ca je sais !! C'est facile c'est Potter !!

Regarde, d'abord il y a sa si fameuse non coiffure. Ses mèches noires et rebelles à toute autorité, que ce soit celle d'un peigne ou celle de l'apesanteur. Ses magnifiques cheveux qui semblent tellement doux au toucher, et qui sont indomptables, sauvages, libres. Et tellement sexy, avec son perpétuel air de celui qui vient de passer une nuit agitée

Il y a aussi sa cicatrice, à laquelle on finit par s'habituer. Et puis en l'observant bien, je la trouve plutôt belle la preuve de sa puissance. Elle est comme lui, fine, torturée, mais elle porte avec fierté son statut d'espoir du monde sorcier.

Evidemment ses yeux. Ceux dont ces énormes binocles n'arrivent pas à amoindrir le pouvoir de fascination. Des pupilles noires brillantes encerclées par des iris d'un vert que l'on qualifie d'émeraude, à défaut d'autre adjectif.

Mais cette pierre précieuse ne pourra jamais égaler la flamme d'espoir les dévorant, ni la beauté envoûtante de ces pétillements de joie qui vous font sourire contre votre gré. Et cette comparaison est tellement réductrice face à la palette presque infinie des nuances qu'ils peuvent aborder.

Potter est le seul être humain à illustrer cet adage qu'on m'a appris à tromper à chaque seconde, 'ses yeux sont la fenêtre sur son âme'. La colère qui gronde en lui fait virer à l'orage ses yeux. Les étincelles de bonheur se font éclairs meurtriers et le vert éclatant fonce, devenant pratiquement noir, vortex de furieux et destructeur dont la beauté vous fige sur place comme un idiot, proie fascinée par la beauté de son prédateur. Parfois j'ai croisé son regard quand il n'arrivait plus à cacher sa tristesse et son désespoir et c'est la vision la plus terrifiante que j'ai jamais eut. Celle d'une âme qui s'effrite sous vos yeux en même temps que le vert se dilue, devenant pratiquement translucide.

Mais lorsque la joie et le bonheur les habitent, ils sont la drogue la plus recherchée en période de guerre. Rien que croiser son regard pétillant te redonne le goût à la vie. La guerre te semble soudain moins meurtrière, l'avenir moins sombre et le sang sur tes mains moins présent.

Sa bouche, c'est évident. Tout comme lui, elle est l'écrin sublime renfermant aussi bien des sourires et des rires magnifiques pour ceux qu'il aime comme des armes de destruction pour ses ennemis, que ce soient des sorts surpuissants ou des répliques cinglantes. Elle peut vous faire redresser la tête ou vous enfoncer dix mètres sous terre en quelques mots.

Elle distribue des sourires à faire pâlir d'envie les mannequins de magazines et leurs sourires creux. Car les siens sont dévastateurs, ravageurs, alors qu'il n'y met que pudeur et retenue. Car ils enflamment les esprits et les sens quand ils prennent naissance à la commissure de ses lèvres charnues, concentré d'ironie mordante avec quelques millimètres d'élévation. Car ils rendent inoffensifs les plus belliqueux et attendrissent les plus revêches, quand ils creusent dans sa joue une fossette adorable.

Et parfois, de plus en plus rarement à mon grand damne, il honore le monde d'un de ses sourires éblouissants de bonheur. Et là, il te fait rêver d'être, pour une seconde, Granger ou Weasley et être l'origine de ce phénomène. Et qu'il te soit adressé à toi et rien qu'à toi, que tu puisses conserver dans ton cœur la fierté immense d'avoir réussi cet exploit.

Bien sûr, je ne te parlerais pas de sa langue, violemment attendrissante quand il la darde inconsciemment, trop concentré sur son devoir, ou furieusement torride quand il lèche timidement et naïvement sa glace, totalement inconscient des regards qui le dévorent.

Ensuite…Hum… Ah, je sais ! Son dos et ses épaules. Musclé mais pas trop, avec un grain de beauté sur l'épaule gauche que j'ai aperçu quand il a accroché sa chemise à un arbre et que la manche s'est déchirée. Ses épaules frêles qui supportent sans se révolter le poids écrasant qu'on lui impose. Celle qu'il hausse d'un air indifférent quand ses amis commencent à s'inquiéter pour lui.

Et son dos, celui que tu es sûr de ne jamais voir en cas de problème. Même moi, j'en suis persuadé. Potter vient toujours en aide à ceux qui en ont besoin, c'est bien connu à Poudlard, il est une sorte d'ange gardien. Et son dos à si souvent été appuyé contre celui d'un autre, défendant et aidant ses amis ou des inconnus dans ces combats sanglants qui jalonnent sa vie, comme s'il était normal pour un adolescent de 17 ans de se battre mieux que presque tous les sorciers en vie.

Ah et bien sûr, ses mains, ses mains quasi légendaires. Ses mains un peu calleuses aux longs doigts fins et agiles. Celles qui font fantasmer tant de gens à Poudlard, tu sais quand il les enroule vivement autour de sa baguette magique ou qu'il manipule avec précaution son verre à table. Celles que tous aiment lui serrer le matin, pour essayer en vain de capturer sa chaleur. Celles que tous rêvent d'enlacer à la leur en tant que marque de propriété, mais dont seules deux sales chanceuses ont put profiter. Celles qui me font enrager, quand elles se referment autour du vif d'or juste sous mon nez ou quand elles refusent de serrer la mienne.

Et, oh mon dieu, j'allait oublier, ses fesses bien sûr !! Ses… »

« Euh, c'est bon on va s'arrêter là s'il te plait. Putain, tu passes tes nuits à écrire des poèmes sur Potter ou ça te vient comme ça ? »

« Ben non, je répond juste à la question » Répondit Draco surprit

« Heu…' Donnez une application dans le monde environnant des fractales ?' et tu me fais un monologue d'une heure sur le corps de Potter. J'aimerais trouver le rapport entre ma question et ta réponse… »

« Eh bien c'est évident Blaise voyons. Chaque partie de son corps représente l'ensemble, donc Potter est une fractale. »

« Ah. Si tu le dis. Désolé mais ton bouquin de maths moldu est beaucoup plus classique tu sais. Lui il se contente du chou romanesco comme réponse. Mais je suppose que la tienne est bonne aussi… Bref. Donne moi la définition d'une équation différentielle maintenant »

Les yeux de Draco s'illuminèrent

« Tu vois, c'est un peu comme Potter…. »

Blaise soupira. Il faudrait qu'il dise ce soir à Pansy que son idée de distraire le blond avec des maths, un univers inconnu pour eux, était un échec total. Il allait falloir qu'ils se penchent sur le problème Potter avant que l'un d'entre eux excédé n'étrangle leur chef adoré mais un peu obsédé en ce moment.

Le métis enfouit sa tête dans ses mains en soupirant, éreinté, ne daignant même plus écouter la réponse enflammée de son meilleur ami.

_Fin_

Mon dieu, de pire en pire, j'arrive à me faire peur toute seule . Faites moi penser à me fracasser la tête contre le mur la prochaine fois que je penserais au fic en maths xD

En tout cas merci d'avoir lu, et félicitation pour avoir survécu à cet… chose sortie tout droit du cerveau d'un champignon détraqué xD

Bizoox

Artemis le champi, en mode « a honte »


End file.
